The Cursed Bracelet
by ice888cream
Summary: "Where do you live?" That question fills me with regret. I never answer it when they ask. No, I'm not shy. No, I afraid that some creepy dude is going to stalk me. (Not pointing fingers, but there is this really creepy guy at school...) My name is Brooklyn Adams, and I'm homeless.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Brooke grabbed her bag of groceries. Stupid brothers, she thought. Can't they get the groceries? Then again, one of them is four…

As Brooke walked home, she saw an old man trying to sell a bracelet. "Please! Please buy it!" The old man was begging. Brooke sighed and held out her palm. 5 dollars… "How much?"

Brooke opened the door to her parent's apartment. She slapped her brother. The 8 year old boy held his cheek. "What the heck was that for!?" He snarled.

"I'm soaking wet! You could've gotten the groceries! Besides, I'm only eight! I mean, you're eight too, but still!" Brooke ran up to her room to take a shower.

Her little brother followed her. "Get out of my room, Jonas!" She slammed the door in his face. She could hear her little brother crying out in the hallway. Ugh, four-year-olds. She unlocked the door and let him in. "Fine, you can stay here. For now."

Brooke looked at the shiny gold bracelet on her wrist. The old man's words couldn't get out of her head. "Be careful – for this bracelet is cursed and unlucky. It ruined my life." It kept repeating in her mind. That wasn't the only strange thing that happened though. When Brooke turned away to look at the bracelet, when she looked back, the old man was gone.

Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. Brooke and Jonas ran down the stairs together. Brooke saw a man wearing a ski mask shooting her parents with a gun. Brooke felt an arm yank her into the storage room.

"Keep quiet!" Her twin hissed as Jonas started crying again. "Brooke, I'm scared..." Jonas whimpered. "We're all scared!" Brooke's twin told him.

Brooke gave him an angry look. "Stop being so harsh, Gavin. He's only a kid." "_You're_ only a kid!" Gavin shot back.

The two shut up as soon as soon as they heard footsteps of the person who killed their parents. The three of them heard the door open and shut again. "He's gone now," Brooke breathed. "Our parents are gone…"

Gavin slowly walked over to their parent's dead bodies. "Well, at least we'll have enough money to survive. I guess… Maybe we won't need to live on the streets…" Gavin choked.

"All the money's gone!"


	2. Just Like 4 Years Ago

Brooke's Pov

4 years later

"Brooke... BROOKE! WAKE UP!" I slammed my hand onto something that I thought was my alarm clock. "OWW!"

I sat up on the mat that I sleep on to see my little brother, Jonas. "Sorry..." I murmured. Jonas faced me, his arms crossed. "You know, I didn't have to wake you up. The dude's coming in 5 minutes." My eyes widened. Life is so hard without an alarm clock! Then again, I don't even have a house, so why would I have an alarm clock? I groaned.

Jonas glared. "I have a life too. Can you bring me to school?" "I don't have a car, Jonas," I pointed out. "Besides, that dude from the middle school that I'm going to is picking me up. Or at least, we have to walk to school together. The thing is, I haven't even met him before... Whatever."

"Right. I'm still used to... M-mom taking me to school." Jonas muttered. "You know, today was the day that they died..."

"It's okay. It's been 4 years since our parents died, but I'm still used to them being here too." I sighed. "Come on, I'll give you 50 cents for the bus." I handed him 50 cents.

Then, I slammed my door in his face. Just like 4 years ago.

I climbed out the broken window of the abandoned warehouse that my two brothers and I live in. Well, for now at least. We never stay in one place for more than a few days unless we're either too busy or we like the place. We just moved into the abandoned warehouse on Saturday, so we all changed schools. Doing that in the middle of the school year isn't all that easy.

"See you at school!" Gavin, my twin brother called as he got onto his bike, which we found at the dumpster. Unlucky for Jonas and I, we couldn't find any for us.

I waited in a pile of snow until a boy about my age ran up on the corner of Madison Street. "Hey... I'm Carter... The school's that way... You know that building in the distance... Three miles away... The bell rings in 14 minutes..." He panted. "I think we should get going."

I glared at him. "Ya think!?" The both of us ran as fast as we could, occasionally slipping on some sleet.

I stopped running after we ran 1 and a half miles. "You know what? Screw it. There's only 7 minutes left. Let's just take a taxi." Carter nodded in agreement.

When we arrived at the school, there was only 3 minutes before the bell rang and we had to go to homeroom. Carter quickly ran to homeroom. Wow. I guess I have to find the office. Then, I saw a sign. Oh... The office was in the opposite direction.

After I grabbed my schedule, there was only 30 seconds left. 29...28...27... Homeroom for me was Room 27. Mr. Davis. Lucky for me, Room 27 was right across the hallway. I dashed into the room.

"Abernathy..."

"Here!" A girl shouted.

"Adams..."

"HERE!" Gavin and I yelled as I entered the classroom. I scowled. "He meant me, dummy. B is before G."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Who cares? I'm older." "Yet you're dumber. As always." I retorted. I sat down in the back right corner of the room, far away from Gavin.

I scanned my eyes around the room. No sign of Pete Lewis. Or Scarlett Williams. Nor Natalie White. They were all my old friends from 6th grade. Or at least my really good friends that I've known since forever. I had tons of friends. I was considered one of the popular girls in 6th grade, but nobody thought I was mean. I haven't seen them for months, and I was almost certain that all of them went to this school. I didn't want to see them again though, because they would all ask me why I lied and went to another school instead of this one. They would also try to ask the same question over and over again.  
>"Where do you live?" I hated that question, and I always ignored it when they asked. 1. If I answered, the next time they asked, they would get a different answer since I move around a lot. Then, they would think that I was lying. 2. I don't exactly live anywhere...<p>

By the time I was done thinking all those random thoughts, homeroom was over. My gym locker number was 687. The code was 11259. I threw my backpack into my small locker and slammed it shut, after taking out my gym clothes.

"Brooke! Brooke!" My heart pounded with fear. No, I couldn't face my old friends. I walked quickly to the girls' changing room.

Before I could enter, somebody grabbed my arm. I tried to ignore whoever it was by trying to walk into the locker room, but the arm pulled me back. "You realize that I can't go into the girls' changing room right? I'm a boy."

"Pete..." I started. I had nothing to say, so nothing came out of my mouth. "I... Uh...Yeah... Bye!" I made a beeline for the door that was a few feet away from my face.

"Oh no you don't! You're telling me where you've been these past 5 months!" Pete decided. "I-I I've been...-"

I was interrupted by my brother. "We've been somewhere that doesn't matter... Mind your own business." Gavin glared at Pete.

Gavin literally pushed me into the girls' changing room. "Rude," I muttered under my breath.

The rest of the day passed by as fast as lightning. I ran up to my brother before he could get on his bike. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"What was what all about?" Gavin questioned. "You know," I indicated. "The 'mind your own business' thing."

"Oh. Well, you see, I don't like it when boys fancy my sister-" Gavin began. I slapped him hard on the face the same way I slapped him exactly four years ago, a few minutes before our parents died. I frowned. A lot of things today reminded me about the cold, snowy day when our parents died... Same weather, same day, same month, same slap, same slammed door in the face, same everything... A tear slid down my cheek.

A muffled sob escaped from under my pillow. I didn't want anybody to know, but it was pretty clear that was I crying and that I wanted to be left alone. I looked at my wrist. The bracelet. The man said that it was unlucky, and that it had ruined his life...

Why did I buy the bracelet!?


End file.
